Axels Butler
by thecoolcolorofblack
Summary: Zexion glanced at the clock for what felt like the millionth time. 12:30. He sighed, and accepted the fact that, again, he would be late. He was the butler of a sex-obsessed man after all, did he really expect the man to be home at a reasonable hours?


Ohhhh Kay! This is a fanfic about both Axel, and his butler Zexy. The story _is _rated M for later chapters, for yaoi (& other things that you'll just have to wait for ^w^) Also, in this story, not everyone is in complete character, and _yes _I meant for it to be that way, because, honestly if they were in character, this story would probably not even happen. (Given that they don't really have emotions and all that good stuff.) Bu~t I do hope you enjoy reading! And please review, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story and where you think it should go. Updates will be coming soon!

P.S. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

Chapter rating: T (For suggestive themes)

Chapter 1: Just Tell Me.

Zexion glanced at the clock for what felt like the millionth time that night. 12:30.

He sighed and accepted the fact that, again, _he_ would be late. He went about his routine, pouring water into the coffee pot and cleaning the dishes from his dinner making.

Axel had promised that he would be home early that night, but Zexion knew it was a lie, his boss always stayed out late.

He walked upstairs, continuing his cleaning. He made Axels bed and picked up the piles of clothes Axel had decided against wearing. He checked the room one last time before he walked out and hurried back down stairs. Just as he reached the bottom he heard the door open.

He listened, there was two men talking. One, the unforgettably deep tone of his boss, and the other the slightly higher of a younger male. He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door. _He brought home another one_, he grumbled mentally _,just like always. _He heard Axel yell a split second before he turned the corner. "Zexion?" Was the rough, slightly drunken call of his master. "Yes?" he called back in the soft and respectable tone he always used with the other. "Ahh Zexion, get me and my friend here," he smiled at a tall dirty blond, man standing next to him. "a couple of glasses of wine." He demanded more than asked. Zexion nodded "Good," Axel purred "we'll be in my room." The butler only nodded as he walked into the kitchen. He quickly poured two glasses of wine and took them up to Axels' room. He walked through the door and set the glasses on the table without saying a word to the two men. He left the room without thanks and made his way to his own room.

It sat right next to Axels and was one of the smallest rooms in the large house. Even though it was his room, it showed no real signs of inhabitance. It was dry and white, clean and tidy. It had no photos or knickknacks, just a neatly made bed and a small chest in the corner.

Zexion worked for Axel as a full time butler. And tonight, like every other night, Axel had brought someone home. It wasn't the fact that his master brought... Partners home every night that bothered Zexion. It was more the fact that the walls in the grand house were so thin. So, Zexion, who, admittedly had a crush on his employer, had to endure the rather loud nights in the house.

Zexion hummed softly as he undressed for bed. Once he was done, he fell onto his bed tiredly. He had worked hard, only realizing it now that he tried to relax. He rolled over and ran a hand through his hair with a soft sigh. Zexion heard a giggle from the other room and frowned. He doubted that his master would ever realize his feelings unless he told them to him directly. Which he would- could never do. He closed his eyes and pulled his pillow over his head. He would never get used to hearing the man he loved embrace another every night, but he wasn't willing to quit the work that he did for Axel. "Someday…" he muttered, burrowing his face into the soft bed beneath him.

The next morning Zexion woke early and quickly dressed before steppidly heading down stairs. He paused as he heard Axels speaking. "Yes, tomorrow, goodbye." Was the soft groan of annoyance that came from his master. "Ah! Right! Ok, then, tomorrow!" Replied the soft and cherry tone of the blonde that Axel had brought home with him. Zexion rounded the corner as he heard the door slam shut. "Sir?" he asked as he entered the living room. Axel glanced up, his hair disheveled and his eyes tired. He smiled slightly when he saw his butler "Zexion." He chuckled "I couldn't get him to leave. He just wouldn't stop talking." Zexion smiled warmly "I'm sorry he caused you trouble sir. What would you like for breakfast?" Axel ran a hand through his messy hair and yawned deeply. "Hmm." He hummed as he headed to the kitchen "I don't care, just make whatever we have." He muttered sleepily. Zexion nodded and quickly hurried to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

As Zexion set a plate full of steaming eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast in front of his master, Axel sighed. "Zexion?" He asked as he picked up his fork. "Yes sir?" Zexion replied as he began to wash the dishes he had made. His employer poked lazily at his food "Do you think that I should stop going out so often?" Zexion almost dropped the plate he was washing. "Ah- Now why would you do that sir?" he asked as he set the plate down carefully and turned to the redhead. Axel sighed again "I dunno," he muttered "I guess its making me feel old, you know, kinda desperate." Zexion frowned; the playboy was anything but desperate. Both men and women flocked just to talk to him. "Sir, you're not old." Zexion chuckled, it was true, his master was very young. Axel smiled and finally began to eat his food. "Really?" he asked, his mouth full of food. The butler smiled and turned back to his work "Of course sir." Axel swallowed heavily and nodded "Then you wouldn't mind if I went out this evening?" He asked before piling his fork again. Zexion frowned; he didn't want Axel to leave again "What kind of question is that sir? I'm your server, not your mother; you don't have to ask me to leave your own house." Axel nodded again "Yeah I know, it's just that you must be lonely, staying locked up in the house by yourself all day." Zexion glanced back at his master and smiled "Sir, you don't have to worry about me." Axel stood and picked up his plate and taking it to the sink where Zexion stood. He reached around the man and placed the plate in the sink. Zexion blushed deeply as his master rested his hands on the sink on either side of him. "Well…" The redhead muttered huskily. "Just tell me if you ever get to lonely." He muttered, pressing his body close to the others "Ok?" Zexion blushed and almost dropped his dish into the sink again. "Ah-! Y-yes sir!" he stammered thoughtlessly.

Oh no! What will poor Zexy do, being between a rock and a hard place like this? I hope you enjoyed reading, updates will be soon!


End file.
